This invention relates to smoking articles having a reduced ignition propensity and more particularly to a smoking article having a decrease of the temperature at the combustion zone in the tobacco column of a cigarette.
In commercially available cigarettes there is intense heat developed at the point of combustion of the tobacco which results in the production of vapors, including condensible materials, tars and the like. Thus, there has been a desire to decrease the temperature developed at the point of combustion, thereby reducing the evolution of various tars and other undesirable substances as well as the ignition propensity for cigarettes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,190 to Meyer teaches the coating of aluminum particles on the inner surface of cigarette wrapping paper as a means to absorb heat from the combustion zone of the cigarette and therefore reduce the overall temperature of the cigarette. U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,593 to Owaki teaches the use of spaced bands of fire proof material having high heat conductivity which surround the tobacco column and which are longitudinally spaced along the length of the cigarette as a means to reduce the heat in a tobacco column. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,862 to Cohn teaches a cigarette paper having an inner surface coated with an aqueous alkaline metal silicate solution which increases fire resistance when a lit cigarette is dropped upon mattresses, sofas, or other like pieces of furniture.